Halo Prime
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Master chief has a mission; Gather Teams Prime and Eccho to fight an old, forgotten threat. The evil forces of the Decepticons. Harvest has fallen again and shangalos is in the firing line.


_  
13/12/2556/Earth/Jasper mega-city ruins/Outpost: Omega_One _

A lone Green armored figure walked through the darkened halls of the deserted Military base. His orders: Locate and secure Assets, crew and the key. The base was old, real old, 20th century cold war missile silo reused in the early 21st century, inhabited by a special unit called, Team Prime.

Object is 30 meters due north. Spoke a female voice from the inside of the helmet.

"Thanks Sigma." Replied a deep male voice as the green armored man kicked open a damaged blast door and walked down a flight of massive stone stairs, large enough for a wraith tank to fit through oddly and the ceiling was very high. Then the lights flickered on and a monitor displayed a red face-like symbol.

"Sigma, what am I looking at?" The green armored being asked as he lowered his MA5B Rifle and observed the red spinning icon.

Data confirms that symbol is of Team Prime. The female voice replied. Downloading full data now...error...data class: Restricted

"Hmm." The figure grunted as he turned his attention to four old stasis pods, all undamaged. The first contained a young man, no older than 20. The next a teen with ginger hair and glasses. "Spartan 1s?" The green figure thought upon seeing the ginger haired teen. The third pod had a Japanese girl in a black uniform baring the same logo as the other three and the monitor. The final one was a dark haired woman, but her suit had a red cross alongside the emblem. "A medic perhaps?" The green clad figure thought then turned his attention back to the monitor, it gave eight readouts: Jackson Darby, June Darby, Rafael Esquire, Miko Nikita, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Then another option appeared: "Activate?" The green figure hesitated at first then hit the button. With a hiss the pods depressurized and opened. The first one out was the young man with black hair. He keeled over and dry heaved onto the floor. Then stumbled over to the other control panel ignoring the green clad figure and Pulled down a lever.

"Are you okay?" The green figure asked, gaining the attention of the young man. He froze and backed up slightly.

"W-who are you? Autobot, decepticon?...Neutral?" The man asked the towering 8 ft figure.

"I am The Master Chief of the United Nations Space Command, I was sent to secure all personnel on this base and return to The Infinity with them. May I ask who you are?" The green figure spoke in a deep voice.

"Jackson Darby Prime, leader of human task force of Team Prime." The man slurred as the medic gained consciousness and fell out of the pod slightly. "Candidate for Spartan 1 Program, 2020, ID JDP-93."

"Sierra One One Seven, pleasure to meet you sir." The green figure responded as he clipped the MA5B to his back. "I was sent to recover two Spartans, a medic, an ODST and four assets."

"Present." The woman groaned at the mention of the word Medic. "June Darby, second medical officer of team Prime."

"Mum, no cryo burn?" Jack asked the woman.

"None but looks like Miko's got some on her face." The woman remarked and gestured to the young woman with the pink and black hair. "Who's the bot?"

"Master Chief ma'am, I was sent to locate all personnel and assets in this base." The green figure responded as The girl with the cryoburn climbed out of her pod and grinned at the figure.

"Huh, looks like Raf's MJOLNIR armor's gotten upgraded." Miko smiled as she rubbed her left eye with the palm of her hand. "So, how long were we out? Three, four decades?"

"Five hundred and thirty six years." The green figure spoke calmly.

"Huh, took them long enough." Miko pouted. "Right, Who wants to wake Ratchet?"

"That's your job Hell-Jumper." Jack Sighed. "You started the orbital drop junk, you finish it."

"Whatever, I'm not doing it." Miko croaked as the ginger haired teen finally woke up and yawned.

"I pull rank then. Sargent." Jack explained. "Now go and wake Ratchet, carefully."

"Fine." The girl pouted as she headed down another flight of stairs.

"Sir, I am unaware of the Rank of Prime, explain?" The green figure asked.

"I have jurisdiction over anyone asides from those baring the rank of Lord." Jack explained as he went over to a locker and began to pull out what looked like an ODST MK.1 Suit from back before the HUD was anything more than a GPS and a comm unit.

"Jack?" Croaked a metallic old voice from the down the stairs. There was a loud metal clank. "MIKO!"

"SCRAP!" Miko called as she rushed up the stairs. "I bunked."

"Stow it." Jack ordered. "Get your gear, grab your rifle and I swear to primus Miko, one more incident like Canada and you've got to answer to Ratchet's wrench."

"Whatever." The girl groaned as she walked over to her locker and began to rummage through a pink and black Doppler bag.

::Jack, situation?:: Asked the metallic voice over the helmet's comm system.

Jack picked it up and pressed a button on the side before he answered it. "Ratchet, we've got orders to relocate by a master-chief, some ship or whatever Called the Infinity is coming to pick us up."

::about time, I'm sick of stasis, nothing to do but think:: Came the reply.

"Lucky you doc, Wake the others, I don't want a repeat of last time we tried to wake Arcee or Bumblebee" Jack responded.

::Yes sir, Over and out:: Came the response before the comm went silent.

"Raf, you okay?" June asked the ginger haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs Darby." The teen replied with a soft smile. "So, five hundred years huh?"

"Afermative." The green armored figure spoke.

"Pity, looks like a weaponised variant of my MJOLNIR space loading suit." Raf sighed. "Still, it apears to have shields, never figured that part out."

"How can you tell?" June asked Raf.

"There are emmiters for hard light all over the suit." Raf explained. "See the little blue lights?"

"Oh, that's what those are for." June smiled as she pulled a dopple bag out of a locker and slung it over her shoulder. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Nurse Juniper Darby."

"Likewise." Chief nodded as a blast door over a set of windows lowered to reveal a large red and white robot alongside a blue smaller robot trying to wake a large and bulky green robot. "What are those?"

"They are the autobots, The red and white one is Ratchet, the medic, the blue one is the second in command, her name is Arcee, then there's the big green guy, Bulkhead, a wrecker and Miko's partner, finally, there's Bumblebee, my partner." Raf explained as a large yellow helm rose up from beneath the window. "There he is now, he's the one in charge of the 'bots."

"Hey guys, who's the minicon?" The large yellow robot asked with a slight English accent.

"He's a human 'bee, just wearing armor." Raf explained. "We've got a relocation order."

"Great, means the cons are back." The large yellow robot groaned as he stretched his back and walked over to help with the green robot.

"Cons?" The Master Chief asked confused. "Sigma, can you pull up any information?"

All information is classified. Replied a female voice from inside the cheif's helmet.

There was a loud metallic thud as the green robot was shoved off the metal slab and woke with a snort.

"Vector Sigma? You online yet?" Jack asked as he pulled out a metallic alien device from under his unifrom.

Online Came a metallic and old voice Jackson Prime: Request?

"Yes, connect to local databands please, I want a full readout on what we've missed." Jack requested to the key.

Afermative The key replied as it softly glowed a feint blue. Complete

"Covenant?" Jack asked in confusion. "Flood, forerunners? Scrap, you're a busy man John."

"How did you gain access to that information?" Chief asked in a wary tone.

"Vector Sigma, the AI housed within this device, and no, I'm not a terrorist, or a rebel, nor are the autobots with the covanant but they are indirectly linked to these forerunners."

"How did you gain that information so fast?" Chief asked warily.

"The key is synced to his brain Chief, he's able to upload the wisdom of the previous primes at will." Raf explained as an ambulance, a blue motorbike, a green SUV and a black muscle car with yellow stripes rose up using an elevator.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day" Came Ratchet's voice from the ambulance.

"Chief, you and Miko get in, but watch the dash, kinda hurts from last time." The Suv complained.

"Jack." The blue motorcycle acknowledged.

"Arcee, ready partner?" Jack asked as he mounted the vehicle.

"You bet." It responded as June, Raf and Miko climbed into their respective vehicles/partners. As chief climbed into the green SUV the woman turned on Slash Monkey, same as Sarget Johnson always did right before missions. When they reached the room they found four black armored ODSTs waiting for them, two albatross and a pelican.

"HALT!" One of the ODST ordered as he raised his supressed SMG. "Chief, you there?"

Chief stepped out of the green SUV with the four others and nodded. The marine put his gun down and stared immediatly at Miko.

"Guys! It's Sargent Nikidai!" The marine called excitedly. "The original ODST!"

The other three murmered excitedly and Miko gave a timid salute.

"Miko, fan club huh?" The green SUV asked with a slight chuckle.

"Who said that?" The first ODST asked carefully as he re-raised his gun.

"Me." Bulkhead explained as he transformed. "Name's Bulkhead, Sargent Miko's partner and fellow wrecker!"

"Sir,friendlies?" A nervous ODST asked.

"Friendlies." Chief confirmed. "Jackson, sir, are you ready to depart?"

"Your mission chief." Jack nodded. "Let's just hurry, I'm not too eager to meet these ya'ame' things reported in the area."

"Yes sir." Chief nodded. "Everyone, prepare for dust off." 


End file.
